Ask or Dare the Counselors!
by The Swooce
Summary: Well, it's time to have some humor with this, ask or dare the ten counselors from the game anything!
1. Intro

**Ok, not an update per say, but I did have an idea for the weekends.**

 **So I write commonly on weekdays, but I don't want to be a nub and only write on weekdays, so my idea is that I do something a little different.**

 **Its where you can ask the counselors of F13! All ten are able to asked or even dared. I'll be kind, and give a few Q's and A's for Kenny, Jenny, Adam, Chad, and Tiffany.**

Cheese: Kenny, what's your favorite color?

Kenny: Ok...there's a interesting question to start it off...red.

Cheese: Jenny, what do you think of Kenny?

Jenny: He's a decent enough leader.

Chad: Pft, I should be the leader...

Kenny: Will you shut up before I burn your scarf?

Cheese: OK OK NEXT QUESTION FOR ADAM! What's the best drug?

Adam: Um...I mainly stick to weed...BUT I DON'T USE IT ALL THE TIME! PLEASE DON'T TELL THE COPS!

Cheese: I wasn't going to. Anyways, Tiffany, what's your favorite sex position?

Tiffany: Oh that's easy! It's Anilingus! If you're wondering, it's where-

Cheese: OK TOO MUCH INFORMATION WE DON'T WANT TO SCAR ANYONE.

 **So that's how it would work, so get those hands typing!**


	2. The Cheese Cometh

**Welcome to ask or dare the counselors! Now, I admit, I'm gonna change the format due to a review. Also next time, send the questions via PM.**

 **Anyways, let's start.**

Tiffany proceeded to gather everyone in a circle. "Ok guys, let's play truth or dare!" Despite the groans that followed, everyone proceeded to join in. Jenny decided to go first.

"So let's start. So Eric?" Jenny asked.

"Yes?" Eric asked.

"Tell me in which order the people you like to hang out with." Kenny smiled at this. "That's easy. Starting with the best, It'd be Deborah, Kenny, Rob, Jenny, Brandon, Adam, Tiffany, AJ, Vanessa, and Chad. By the way, why isn't Rob here?"

"Because he's a fool." Chad said smugly. Kenny got up looking to punch him, but Adam stood up and calmed him down. "Ok…" Jenny said. "Eric, it's your turn." Eric shrugged. "Adam, truth or dare."

"Dare muddafucka!" Adam nearly yelled. Eric smiled, but with a malicious grin. "I dare you to grab AJ's ass." Adam nearly went pale while AJ simply looked undeterred. Adam however, not a chicken in the slightest, slowly went over and grabbed her ass, causing Adam and AJ to blush furiously. Adam sat down and decided to select Kenny for his turn. "Truth or dare?" Adam asked. "Dare."

"Tell the author that he's breaking guidelines."

Kenny sighed and pulled out his phone. "Hey Cheese, you're breaking content guidelines." Over the line there was a response. "Well, I'm changing that, I'm taking the advice and doing it this way. So thanks for the notice!" Kenny proceeded to hang up. "Alright, Tiffany, truth or dare." Tiffany quickly selected dare. "Kiss the hottest guy here." Tiffany, without hesitation, chose Chad and planted a good one on his lips. Suddenly, I, the very sexy author came in.

"I personally prefer Eric, as whenever I choose him, I say it's sexy Eric time!" Tiffany suddenly spoke up. "Truth or dare Cheese?" I paused. "Dare."

"Kiss Kawaii." I was confused, until Kawaii suddenly appeared. "SENPAIIIIII!" She squealed. I shrugged, then pecked her cheek, causing her to faint. "I'm going to my mansion that's bigger than Chad's."

For some reason, the camera followed me. "Well, that's it for this episode for Ask or Dare the counselors. I really hope you enjoyed and try to give the other characters some dares and truths. By the way, you can ask or dare me if you want, but keep it to a minimum because I don't want this to be a Q/A."

As the camera panned out, the ending song played, which was "We like to Party" by Vengaboys. Why that is, I have no idea.


	3. It's Ya BoiBIG GENE!

The counselors sat by the campfire yet again as Tiffany rounded up everyone for a game of Truth or Dare, and this time, Adam was starting and you had the option to automatically request someone to do a truth or dare, but within reason. "Man, It's been awhile, literally."

Adam took out a card and looked at Tiffany. "Tiffany." Tiffany smiled. "Yes?" "Truth or dare?" Adam asked, and Tiffany smirked. "Dare!" Adam paused. "I dare you to outline your whole face with your favorite lipstick." A few chuckles emitted from the counselors as Tiffany sullenly began to use nearly the entire tube to cover each part of her face. Tiffany was next, and she asked Vanessa.

"Truth or dare?" Tiffany asked. "Dare." Vanessa responded, and paused when she realized what Tiffany might make her do. "I dare you to run five laps around camp as fast as you can." Vanessa, surprised, proceeded to do the dare without hesitation, and ten minutes later, she completed the dare and proceeded to ask Eric, who chose the first truth of the game. "Name some people you hate, and give two reasons why."

Eric immediately noted someone. "Chad, because he's an asshole and his scarf looks like a rectum. Adam, who had been drinking beer, spat it out and laughed hardly. "The inside of a rectum!" Chad glared at him, while Eric looked at Kenny. "Kenny, where'd you get that shirt, it's cool." Kenny grinned.

"Hunting store, there's a decent amount of flannel shirts there." Kenny turned his attention to Brandon. "Brandon, how many sports do you play?" Brandon paused for a moment. "Basketball, football, baseball, wrestling…" Basically Brandon proceeded to name off every sport. Even cricket.

"Tiffany, other than Chad, who would you have sex with?" Chad's mouth dropped open at Brandon's question while Tiffany giggled. "Everyone, but mainly Adam." Adam blushed furiously while A.J. drew closer to him. Tiffany, noticing this, turned to A.J..

"A.J., would you have sex with Adam if you two were alone right now?" Adam basically became a human tomato while A.J. paused. "Probably." As soon as she said that, Adam buried his face in his palms. A.J. then turned to Vanessa. "Vanessa, you need to leave the room for this." Vanessa, while confused, left and A.J. turned to Brandon. "When Vanessa comes back in, make direct eye contact with her." A.J. then stood up and let Vanessa back in, and Brandon proceeded to stare directly at her, causing Vanessa to blush.

"Vanessa, do you know Julius Gaw?" Brandon spoke up, causing a few laughs from the abruptness. Vanessa shook her head. "Kenny, do a handstand for five seconds, and if you lose, you have to kiss the dirt." Kenny sighed, and proceeded to do a handstand and was successfully able to do it for six seconds until Adam kicked his hand, causing Kenny to faceplant, causing some laughter, which got louder as Kenny didn't get up and flipped Adam off.

Kenny stood up and and turned to Adam. "What's your cute nickname for A.J.?" Adam's face went pale as A.J. glared at him. Adam then sighed. "Tootsie-Roll." Tiffany did an aww noise. "That's so cute!" A.J. flipped Tiffany off and Adam did the same to Kenny. Adam turned to Eric. "Solve the most advanced math equation you know."

 _(I'm not good at math and I'm lazy to look one up but Eric solved it so just pretend it was hard or something lol)_

Everyone was shocked at Eric's intelligence. "I think I'm wet." Tiffany spoke up, causing Eric to fluster and everyone to laugh at this. Eric then turned to A.J.. "Take off your make-up for one minute, and if you don't, kiss Chad." A.J. glared at Eric, but slowly removed her make-up. Adam still held onto her, even though A.J. looked more or less the same.

"Chad, wear a speedo." A.J. requested as Tiffany squealed. Chad went inside and a few minutes later, came out with a leopard print one. Tiffany's eyes literally turned into hearts while Adam made a gagging noise, which Chad noticed. "Adam, do the mask off dance." Adam, grinning, got up and began to move his arms and legs in an incredibly smooth way as Chad sat down, and it was revealed that Adam was actually a good dancer. Everyone was so hypnotized by Adam's dancing that they didn't notice him slowly inch over to Chad, and when he was close enough, he proceeded to slap him across the face, nearly knocking Chad out.

"Bitch slap!" Adam yelled in victory. Suddenly, I came down from the sky in a giant bus, and proceeded to step out like I was Darth Vader. "I got a text from Deborah, asking what I think of everyone."

I started with Eric and stared at him. "It's sexy Eric time!" I yelled, causing some laughter. I went to A.J. "I'm expecting you to sing something from Halestorm." I then went to Adam. "My main man!" Brandon was next. "I keep forgetting you for some reason." I went to Chad, who was barely conscious. "Justin Bieber." Chad glared as I went to Deborah. "Moe." Kenny was next. "My other main man!" I went to Jenny. "You and Kenny should fuck." A large amount laughter followed as Kenny and Jenny blushed and I went to Tiffany. I paused. "We'll bang okay?" More laughter and Tiffany leapt onto my back. "Finally, Vanessa, you need a maxi-pad."

I then got with Tiffany into my bus, we diddled, and she came back, and that's how ya boi Big Gene was born.

I don't know.


End file.
